


Self-Sacrifice

by Moonlit_Raven



Series: Loving a Libero: A Nishinoya Yuu and Reader Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven
Summary: Though you never expected the result of your hair tie's self-sacrifice, you were more than grateful for its short-term service.!!!NEW BONUS MINI CHAPTER UPDATE!!!"So, Noya-senpai, what does a libero do?"
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Series: Loving a Libero: A Nishinoya Yuu and Reader Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910893
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

“Aw, fuck! That was my last one!” 

With a groan, you couldn’t help but look down dejectedly at the now-broken hair tie that laid uselessly atop the dusty concrete ground. Still in disbelief at your unfortunate luck, you bent down to pick up the damaged piece of elastic in order to throw it away in the trash. Sure, you could have tied the two ends together or maybe make a knot at the end in order to bring it back to a usable form, but at the moment, you just couldn’t be bothered. Straightening up with a sigh, you made your way to the closest garbage can which happened to be right outside the gym that was used for the boys volleyball team’s practice. 

Though you weren’t necessarily friends with any of the players, you were familiar enough with their faces due to the fact that you were in the same class as Hinata Shoyo. At first it was a bit weird to see so many upperclassmen around the outside of your classroom, but slowly you got used to the sight of the second-years or third-years stopping by. Their presence would still capture your attention, especially when he was the one who happened to come around, but you would always go back to whatever it was you were currently busy with.

Even though you were still some distance away from the trash, the sound of balls smacking against squeaky wooden floors easily made it to your ears. You weren’t surprised that they were practicing this late into the afternoon seeing as you heard there was an important event coming up for them. Arriving at the garbage can, you dropped the small black hair tie into the opening and turned to walk away until curiosity got the best of you. You peeked your head around the gym’s entrance in order to get a look at what was happening inside and within a fraction of a second you regretted your spur-of-the-moment decision.

“You want the ball to stay IN the court! Not outside of- OH SHIT!”  
“OH MY GOD IT'S A GIRL TOO! Are you alright?!”

Thankfully you were able to duck at the right moment, but the sudden movement had made you lose your balance. Eyes blinking rapidly as you tried to gain your bearings, you looked up from where you had fallen back on your ass. Of all the people who could’ve come to check up on you, why did it have to be him?!

“A-ah, I’m alright, Nishinoya s-senpai,” you answered meekly, already feeling a blush creeping its way up your embarrassed face.

“Here, grab my hand,” he instructed in reply, arm stretched out as an offering.

Hesitantly, you placed your hand in his, trying to suppress the warm tingle that still nonetheless stubbornly made its way through your body. The last thing you wanted to look like was some weird obsessed fan of his, so you tried your best to control not only your breathing but your heartbeat as well.

“Sorry for interrupting your practice,” you mumbled in a soft apology, feeling bad even though you didn’t ask to almost get your head taken off by a high-powered spike. 

“No need to apologize, little kohai-chan!” was the libero’s energetic response, flashing you a cheery grin that had your heart stuttering and butterflies fluttering in your stomach. 

Too embarrassed to say anything else, you could only nod your head and look on as he retrieved the stray volleyball. While you expected the volleyball player to turn around and go back to the court for practice, he lingered for a moment, hands busy with the spinning ball of blue and yellow. Head tilted slightly to the side, he regarded you with a furrowed brow and slightly pursed lips.

“What brings you here?” he pondered aloud at your presence, attention fully focused on you.

Although you had never thought he’d take time out of his precious practice to have a conversation with you, you had to admit that his question was perfectly valid. It was getting rather late and barely any students would be loitering on campus at this time. If it weren’t for the stupid group project you had due at the end of the week, you would have been home by now watching your favorite anime or catching up on the newest chapter of the manga you were currently reading.

“My hair tie broke and this was the closest garbage can,” you simplified with a shy smile, gesturing to the basic container by the door.

He seemed to think over your answer for a moment before lighting up.

“Wait right here, kohai-chan. I’ll be right back!”

Dumbfounded at the older student’s answer, you kept still as you watched the volleyball player run back inside the gym. Unable to help yourself, you thought about how much product he put in hair in order to keep the tall spikes in place regardless of how much he moved around. You had never seen the boys play in person before, but you had seen bits and pieces of their performance through the Snapchat stories the rest of your classmates would post. 

Barely a minute later the libero was back, face beaming as he held his arms behind his back.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand,” he directed you in barely concealed excitement.

Curious to see where this weird interaction would go, you did as he said, holding your hand out and making sure your eyes were closed. You weren’t too sure what you had expected, but the barely-there weight around your wrist definitely wasn’t it. After a few seconds of nothing, you decided to open your eyes and look and take a look. 

“Asahi-san is always losing his so I keep a couple extras in my bag just in case!” the libero explained, face flushed with pride.

Moved by the thoughtful action, you gave Nishinoya your own smile, making sure to thank him for the small gift around your wrist.

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, “Oh and before I forget, can I see your phone?”

Wondering what the volleyball player was up to now, you obliged his request, fishing your phone from your front pocket and handing it over. He fumbled with the device for a few seconds before handing it back to you. You saw that he had added himself into your contact list as “Noya Senpai” with a little volleyball and lightning emoji afterwards. 

“OI, Noya get your ass back in here!”  
“GIVE ME A SECOND!”

Thrown off by the loud exchange between the guy in front of you and one of his teammates, you could only stare awkwardly and grip your phone tighter in your hand.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized sheepishly, one hand coming up to rub behind his head.

“It’s alright,” you answered, “but you should probably get back to practice, N-Noya senpai. It sounds like they need you.”

“Mmm, alright,” he responded, looking over his shoulder and into the gym before sending another smile your way. 

“But…” he continued with a smug expression, “Promise to let me know the next time that you need another hair tie!”

“Sure,” you promised weakly, knowing that you’d be too embarrassed to even think about doing something like that.

He looked over you once more, and you felt your blush deepen over this attentive gaze. As much as you hoped that he wouldn’t notice just how much he affected you, you could see a glimmer of playful teasing in those warm espresso coloured eyes. 

“NISHINOYA!”  
“I’M COMING, I’M COMING, GEEZ!”

Not that you would admit it to anyone, but the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks from his teammate’s call was a sight that secretly left you wanting to be the reason for such a cute expression.

“Looks like they need their guardian deity back,” the libero joked with an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Sorry that you almost got hit, but it was nice bumping into you, little kohai-chan!”

With a small wave, he turned around and jogged back into the gym before you could even say your own goodbye. You watched as his back got smaller and smaller before disappearing completely to the sides, and then spent another moment to watch the rest of the team in action. Once five minutes had passed you finally decided that it was time to go home. As you moved to put your phone away once more, your eyes fell on the simple black elastic around your wrist. 

A blush painting your face once more, you laughed silently as you thanked your old hair tie for its self-sacrifice.


	2. Bonus Chapter: "What does a Libero do?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick mini/bonus chapter inspired by a random tikok that I saw. Hope you guys like it^^

“So, Noya-senpai,” you casually begin, looking over to the older male as he once again shuffled through his belongings in search of a hair-tie for you.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he responds in a distracted manner, brows furrowed as espresso coloured eyes darted back and forth to scan the contents of his gym bag.

“What position do you play in volleyball?” you ask, eyes focused on the small strand of bleached hair that swayed to and fro with each one of the man’s movements. 

A part of you is proud of using the word “position” instead of asking the vague phrase of “what do you do”, but honestly speaking, your knowledge of volleyball didn’t really extend any further than that. Sure, you had heard stories of Hinata’s lightning speed and soaring jumps, but you had no idea what it was that he  _ actually did  _ during a game. 

“I’m a libero!” Nishinoya answers proudly, lips upturned into a smug smile and eyes shining bright with passion. 

You can’t help but smile along with him, though we weren’t really sure what that meant. You remind yourself of a baby penguin stuck on an iceberg with no idea of what’s going on, so you decide you might as well educate yourself since it seemed like you were seeing the energetic athlete more and more during your school days. 

“What does a libero do?” you question, watching as he goes back to his bag, mumbling about having  _ just seen _ what he was looking for. 

He doesn’t answer you right away, but you’re in no rush. The two of you were currently on your lunch period and still had a good amount of time before classes would start up once more. He finally finds the sought-after hair tie and with a happy grin he excitedly takes your hand in his to place the simple black elastic band on your wrist. 

You repeatedly bow to him in thanks, a gesture he’s quick to wave off as he tells you not to worry about it. Just as you’re coming to terms with the fact that he may have forgotten your question in his concentration, he asks you to repeat it for him again because he wasn’t really paying attention the first time around.

As you repeat your question, a new look starts to creep into his eyes and you’re not exactly sure how to take it until he responds with:

“Ya digggg~” 

The way his voice dips down a bit lower and the way he winks with his left eye before laughing at himself has you trying to force down the blush at his goofy cute antics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a twitter recently (@MoonlitxRaven) so if anyone's interested in updates/ideas please check it out!
> 
> Credits to @danielskrz (https : // vm.tiktok .com /ZMJ9vKh7A/) for the idea.


End file.
